cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Barton MacLane
Barton MacLane (1902 - 1969) Film Deaths *''To the Last Man (Law of Vengeance)'' (1933) [Neil Stanley]: Crushed to death by a roadside after Jack LaRue and Noah Berry dynamite the cliff face; while Barton, Randolph Scott and the rest of the posse are chasing Jack and Noah. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Bullets or Ballots (1936)'' [Al Kruger]: Shot in the chest by Humphrey Bogart. *''The Walking Dead'' (1936) [Loder]: Killed in a car crash, along with Ricardo Cortez, as they're trying to make their getaway after shooting Boris Karloff. *''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (1941) [Sam Higgins]: Dies (off-screen) of undisclosed causes in an insane asylum; we learn about his death afterwards when Spencer Tracy arrives at the asylum and sees Barton's wife (Sara Allgood) being led out in tears. *''High Sierra'' (1941) [Jack 'Jake' Kranmer]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Humphrey Bogart in Donald MacBride's office. *''Western Union'' (1941) [Jack Slade]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Robert Young in the street in front of the barbershop. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Gentle Annie'' (1944) [Sheriff Tatum]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Paul Langton after Barton mortally wounds Paul; his body then falls over the railing to the street below. *''Nabonga'' (1944) [Carl Hurst]: Mauled to death by the mortally wounded gorilla (Ray Corrigan) after Barton shoots it. *''The Spanish Main'' (1945) [Captain Benjamin Black]: Drowned, off-camera during a fight with Mike Mazurki after they fall off of a bridge and into the river; his body is not shown and is never verbally confirmed that he's dead, but it's implied by the fact that we only see Mike emerge from the water. *''Tarzan and the Amazons'' (1945) [Ballister]: Drowned in quicksand, along with Donald Douglas, when they run into the quicksand while trying to escape from Johnny Weissmuller. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Relentless'' (1948) [Tex Brandow]: Shot twice in the back from up in the boulders by Mike Mazurki as he is being held at gunpoint by Robert Young. (Thanks to Brian) *''Unknown Island'' (1948) [Captain Tarnowski]: Mauled to death by Giant Sloth. *''Backlash'' (1956) [Sgt. George Lake]: Fatally shot in the chest by an Apache as they pursue him and Richard Widmark. He dies on the trail a little later. (Thanks to Brian) *''Frontier Gun'' (1958) [Simon Caryle]: Shot to death by Robert Strauss. TV Deaths *''Black Saddle: Client: Braun'' (1959) [General Orestes Fowler]: Shot down in his cabin by Vic Perrin. Vic thinks he's dead but as he goes to give a false statement to Marshal Russell Johnson, Barton shoots him in the back before expiring. ''(Thanks to Brian)' Notable Connections *Mr. Charlotte Wynters. Category:1902 Births Category:1969 Deaths Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by quicksand Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Writers Category:Pneumonia victims Category:People who died in a Tarzan film Category:Actors who died in Robert Louis Stevenson Films Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Died during production